


Cold Turkey

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path to sobriety is a rocky one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Turkey

When Graham awoke, he was covered in sweat. This wasn't particularly unusual. He often woke up like in that kind of state and it was driving him insane. He looked at the clock. 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Graham tried to get out of bed but found he couldn't. He had absolutely no motivation and could not will himself up. Instead, he just slumped down in the bed and closed his eyes again. It was then that he realised that he was alone in the bed.   
"John?" He called.   
He got no reply. Graham began to panic. Had John left him? Had he gotten fed up with his drinking and left in the middle of the night?  
"John?" He shouted. "John."  
His eyes started tearing up as he yelled for his partner again. He was in so much of a state, that he didn't even hear the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs.   
"Graham." John came in and took the younger man into his arms. "I'm here. It's okay."  
Graham's hands clutched at John and pulled him close.   
"I thought you'd left."  
"I'd never do that. I'd never leave you. You know that."  
Graham pulled away to rub his eyes.   
"I do know that. I'm sorry."   
"Don't worry love."  
Graham always felt truly privileged to see this side of John. The public saw John Cleese as a funny, but slightly intimidating, man who can get angry at absolutely anything. Graham was the only one who saw the soft, warm side of him.   
"How are you feeling today?" John spoke again.   
"Not bad."  
John ran a hand over Graham's face, frowning at the heat practically radiating off of him.   
"How are you really feeling?"  
"I want a drink John."  
"No."  
"Just a small one."  
"No."  
Graham huffed and threw himself down on the bed again. John sighed at his lovers tantrum. He leant over the alcoholic man and gently kissed his jaw. Then his cheek and finally the corner of his lips. Graham hummed and rolled onto his back to kiss the other man properly. He wound his fingers into John's hair while John skimmed the back of his fingers over Graham's cheek.   
"You've never failed to give me butterflies." Graham whispered.  
John laughed softly.   
"Soppy bastard."  
Graham couldn't help but grin a little. He reached up to press his lips to John's neck.   
"Take your top off. I want to see you." He said.   
John did as he was told and removed his top showing off his lanky looking body.   
"What the fuck is that?" Graham looked in horror at John's arm.   
John cursed silently to himself for forgetting. On the top of his arm, was a cluster of fingertip shape bruises.   
"It's nothing."  
He briefly thought about putting his top back on. But what good would that do? Instead he rolled off of his partner and sat on the edge of the bed.   
"Did I do that?"  
"Graham..."  
"Did I do that? Tell me."   
John didn't really need to say anything. His face told Graham everything.   
"Oh my god."   
Graham felt like crying again. He had hurt the person who meant the most to him.   
"Graham it's alright."  
"No it's not alright. I hurt you."  
"You didn't mean to."  
"Oh and I suppose that makes it better does it?" Graham shouted, standing up and pacing despite the dizziness he was feeling.   
"Why?" He said a bit quieter.   
John looked down nervously.   
"You don't need to know that. What good will that do you?"   
"I need to know."  
"I'm not continuing this conversation."  
"Alright then I'll guess."   
"Graham stop this." John also stood up to try and calm his hysterical lover.   
"Did I try to rape you?"  
John was shocked.   
"No." He chocked out.   
"Well what was it?"  
Graham strode foreword and roughly grasped John's shoulders.   
"Tell me." He said.   
"Graham." The older man said calmly. "Let go."  
Graham seemed to snap out of a trance and he let go of his partners shoulders. His stomach churned when he saw the marks left on John's shoulders. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and threw up his already empty stomach. He felt even worse when John came to his side.   
"Why are you still here?"  
The oldest python was confused.  
"What?"  
"I've mistreated you. I've treated you like shit. Why are you still here?"  
"Because I love you. You really think I'm going to leave you over something like this?"  
"But this is abuse."  
"No it isn't. You did this unintentionally. You were in an unfit state of mind. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me."   
"But I did hurt you. And it's all because of booze."   
"And therein ends the lesson."   
The two men smiled at each other and Graham went and pulled his lover into a close embrace.   
"Come on." Said John after they had pulled away. "I think some food is in order and then some writing."  
"I'm not allowed to have a day off when I'm sick?" Teased Graham.  
"Okay. A compromise. Food, sex and then some writing. Happy?"  
"Very."


End file.
